<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ti amo (come un angelo) by RedMushroom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914344">Ti amo (come un angelo)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom'>RedMushroom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Finale? What Finale?, M/M, Post-Season/Series 15, Quote: Y yo a ti Cas | Me too (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel è tornato dal nulla, Dean non è morto e Sam è rassegnato alla stupidità di suo fratello. Dean/Cas (post 15x18) (Finale? Quale finale?)<br/><br/>«Ti ha detto, e cito, esplicitamente, che ti ama. Come un angelo. Ha detto questo?»<br/>«Fatti i cazzi tuoi, Sam.»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ti amo (come un angelo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Sì, okay, potrebbe averlo detto,» Dean alza gli occhi al cielo, cercando di chiudere la discussione. Sam lo guarda e fa quella <em>cosa</em> –– il tirare giù metà sorriso per trattenerne uno. Si schiarisce la gola, «<em>Esplicitamente</em>.»</p>
<p>Viene seguito per il corridoio, quello che non si rivela la grande via di fuga che aveva precedentemente anticipato. «Esplicitamente, eh?»</p>
<p>Dean si ferma solo per puntargli un dito contro il viso. Sam ha smesso di trattenere il sorriso quale minuto prima. «Cosa?»</p>
<p>«Ti ha detto, e cito, esplicitamente, che ti ama. Come un <em>angelo</em>. Ha detto questo?»</p>
<p>«Fatti i cazzi tuoi, Sam.»</p>
<p>Sam alza entrambe le mani con finta indifferenza. I suoi occhi raccontano un’altra storia. «Sto solo cercando di capire cosa sia successo, okay? Per una questione di…»</p>
<p>Dean alza entrambe le sopracciglia, in attesa di qualsiasi cazzata stia per uscire dalle labbra di suo fratello.</p>
<p>«Sì, lo sai per cosa.» Conclude, soddisfatto di aver composto un’intera frase senza un briciolo di senso.</p>
<p>«So cosa? Sì, certo che so cosa. So cosa voglio: <em>chiudere</em> questa conversazione.» Cerca di parlare con lo stesso tono che ha usato innumerevoli volte per minacciare qualcuno (o qualcosa) di morte. Uno che non ha alcun effetto su Sam Winchester.</p>
<p>Per quanto lo riguarda, la conversazione è chiusa. <em>Adios</em> e grazie per tutto il pesce; che Sam lo accetti o no. Non stavano forse parlando di rispettare le proprie scelte? Vivere la loro vita? In quale di queste rievocare la morte––una specifica morte, la più recente––del tuo migliore amico è una clausola accettabile? Dean deglutisce, e riprende a camminare.</p>
<p>Dopotutto, non era una novità, una cosa che non si erano mai detti; non era come se Dean non avesse mai pronunciato un <em>ti amo come un fratello</em>, <em>come la mia famiglia</em>, <em>come un amico</em>, <em>il mio migliore amico</em>. <em>Ho bisogno di te</em>.</p>
<p>«Voglio dire.» Insite, petulante. «Essere amato da un angelo sembra… una cosa buona. <em>Fantastica</em>.» È inconcepibile come Sam riesca ancora a parlare degli angeli come se non avessero cercato di farli fuori, minacciarli, e fargli il lavaggio del cervello più volte di quante Dean possa contare sulle mani.</p>
<p>«Sì, se non conosci nessun angelo.» Dean fa un sorriso storto. «Ma se lo fai…» gli lancia uno sguardo significativo.</p>
<p>Sam sbatte le palpebre come se Dean avesse appena annunciato di voler lasciare la caccia per darsi alla lap dance. «Ma noi questo lo <em>conosciamo</em>.»</p>
<p>Questa volta, Dean potrebbe dirgli in faccia che è un coglione, ma non lo fa.</p>
<p>«Aspetta, voglio dire.» Lo ferma, questa volta afferrandolo per un braccio. «Questo non è un angelo qualsiasi, questo è <em>Cass</em>. Potrà essere l’ultima patatina dell’happy meal angelico, se vuoi, ma…»</p>
<p>«Cass è un Serafino.» Lo interrompe, offeso. «Non è nessuna patatina.»</p>
<p>Sam alza una mano, gesticola, la stringe a pugno e se la porta sul naso. «Come diavolo fai a sapere…» si interrompe, gli posa una mano sulla spalla e lo guarda dritto in faccia. «Ti ha detto, sue parole, esplicitamente: <em>Ti amo di amore angelico</em>. Per poi sacrificarsi nel nulla?»</p>
<p>Apre e chiude la bocca. Continua a pensare che non siano cazzi suoi, che il modo in cui Dean ha interpretato quella confessione è uguale a quello in cui si è confessato anche lui, infinite volte, e che non permetterà a suo fratello di…</p>
<p>«Dean?»</p>
<p>Alza gli occhi, con la gola stretta. «Magari non sto riportando le parole testuali. Ma… Cass è un <em>angelo</em>.»</p>
<p>Suo fratello rimane in attesa. «Quindi ti ama… come un angelo.»</p>
<p>A questo punto, articolare sarebbe inutile. Dirgli: <em>sì, Sam, mi ama come un angelo</em>. Perché non ha mai saputo come gli angeli amino, non c’è nessun traduttore di emozioni tra angeli e umani. Dal suo punto di vista, Dean non sta traendo conclusioni affrettate. Si sta solo proteggendo dall’immenso tuffo nel vuoto che fa il suo cuore, quando pensa alla possibilità che Castiel possa amarlo come Dean ama lui.</p>
<p>«Sai cosa?» Fa a quel punto, massaggiandosi le tempie. «Cass?» Dice, a voce alta, in quella che sembra una preghiera. «Senti, so che sei impegnato, ma qui ho una domand---»</p>
<p>Dean gli salta addosso e gli schiaffa una mano sulla bocca. «Cass. <em>No</em>.»</p>
<p>Sam gliela morde immediatamente, dandogli una gomitata. «Cass, sì. Senti, è veramente importante. Non che Dean stia morendo, di nuovo, impalato da….»</p>
<p>«Taci, Sam.»</p>
<p>«Capisci, Cass?»</p>
<p>Dean si passa una mano sul viso. «Cass, giuro su Dio, se stai veramente ascoltando questo coglione, ti <em>prego</em>, implora Jack di benedirmi con sordità selettiva a Sam.» poi si ferma, notando lo sguardo soddisfatto di suo fratello «Ora, perché stai sorridendo in quel modo?»</p>
<p>Sam è il ritratto dell’innocenza. «Oh, perché, sai, ho pensato che Cass non si sarebbe scomodato per me.» Dean lo guarda come se fosse matto. «Ma per te, che ama in modo <em>angelico</em>? Sì.»</p>
<p>«Prima di tutto, smetti di dire il nome di Cass; in secondo luogo Cass è anche tuo amico.»</p>
<p>«Però non ha mai detto che mi <em>ama</em>.»</p>
<p>«Sam, giuro, qualsiasi cosa ci fosse nel tuo caffè, ti prego, non prenderla mai--» Si fermano. Dean sa che è cambiato qualcosa, nella stanza, come se una telecamera esterna avesse appena allargato l’inquadratura, dando spazio a un terzo personaggio.</p>
<p>«Ciao, Dean.» Pausa. «Sam.»<strike></strike></p>
<p>A quel punto, Sam è davvero sull’orlo di una crisi di risate. Dean sospira, alza entrambe le mani al cielo, e fa retromarcia verso la cucina. Castiel guarda Sam con aria confusa, solo vagamente irritata. «C’è qualche problema?»</p>
<p>Sam sente l’impellente bisogno di abbracciare Castiel perché, onestamente, Dean è <em>stupido</em>. A volte gli serviva veramente una pazienza divina, con lui. <em>Beh, in quel caso</em>. «Sai cosa? Ci mancavi, questa è l’emergenza. Dean è entrato tre volte in camera tua solo nell’ultima ora…» Quella non era una bugia. Sam continua a ciarlare del caso, e su come Castiel dovrebbe stare con loro, sai, per <em>Dean</em>.</p>
<p>«Ma quindi, sai che ti voglio bene, vero?» Dice infine. Entrano in cucina e Dean è alle prese con il caffè, «Voglio sapere, anche tu mi ami… in modo angelico?»</p>
<p>Dean si rovescia il caffè sulla maglietta; impreca. Sam ride come un rincoglionito. Anche questo sarà un discorso per un altro giorno.</p>
<p>__</p>
<p>(«Sam, ti ammazzo. Giuro che ti mando al creatore.»</p>
<p>«Dean, guarda che se lo fai non troverai mai nessun altro demone scemo abbastanza a cui vendere l’anima.» )</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>